The general objective of this project is to provide support and care for the use of transgenic, severely compromised immunodeficient (SClD), knockout, and specific pathogen free (SPF) mice at Stony Brook University (SBU). The Institution has both short-term and long-term goals to improve animal care and services for the faculty. This project will purchase equipment, and perform minor renovations for equipment installation, to upgrade maximum isolation overflow housing of SPF mice. Twenty-two basic and clinically applied research laboratories, that conduct research in gene identification, mapping, analysis and regulation; bacterial and viral receptor regulation; targeted gene therapy; infectious disease pathogenesis; oncology; cerebral amyloid angiopathy; vaccine development; and membrane transport, currently house animals in this overflow space. The project will purchase and renovate two existing animal rooms to install twenty-five ventilated racks. Four mobile, Class 100 animal transfer stations will be purchased and used within the animal rooms for cage servicing and experimental procedures. This equipment will improve the care of animals and address expanding research program needs by creating high density housing space for SPF mice, improving environmental conditions at the cage level to safeguard and preserve animal health, reducing occupational health risks for animal care and research personnel and decreasing labor costs.